El destino se entrelaza desde el primer vistazo
by Rebeca Cyrus Wonka
Summary: Emmett, el tipico chico grandulón y burlón de la escuela, pero buena onda. Rosalie la nueva chica del colegio, bella, rica y por lo tanto "creída". Todo cambia cuando él se enamore de ella y haga todo lo que este a su alcanze para tenerla. Todos humanos.
1. El primer dia

**Los personajes no son míos son de la grandiosa escritora de nuestra saga favorita Stephanie Meyer, la historia si es mía.**

Mis manos recorrían su cuerpo lentamente, desde su cadera hasta su mejilla, por fin la tenia en mis brazos, en mi cama. La besaba apasionadamente, como si fuera el último día de mi vida y ella se fuera a desvanecer. No quería que aquello acabara, pero un algo nos interrumpió ¿Qué era aquello? Mi celular, no, la computadora, tampoco. Mi mente se esforzaba por pensar en aquello que nos interrumpía y entre mas me esforzaba la chica desaparecía.

Por fin sabia lo que era, el despertador, pero en ese mismo instante la chica desapareció, abrí los ojos de golpe, todo era un maldito sueño, claro pero era agradable, el reloj marcaba las 7:15, y el calendario Lunes. Tenia que estar en la escuela a las 7:00.

_¡¡Lunes!!_ Me dije apurado mientras me levantaba, no me podía permitir esto, el primer día de clases de mi ultimo semestre en la High School, y lo mas probable era que llegara tarde, al parecer me había quedado dormido.

Recorrí las cortinas de la ventana y estaba nublado, _perfecto_ pensé, era un día como todos los demás en Forks, nublado. Me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla un poco gastados, una playera y una sudadera blanca.

Baje a la cocina para hacerme un cereal, la casa estaba vacía, o al menos así lo parecía, mi hermana Alice se había ido sin siquiera haberme despertado y mis padres se habían ido temprano.

_Maldición Emmett apúrate_ me reprendía a mi mismo a cada cucharada de cereal. Al terminarlo, lo deje en el fregadero, podía escuchar a mi madre diciéndome _Emmett lava el plato en cuanto acabes _y después a mi hermana diciendo _Si Emmett no seas un cerdo_. Pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo, Alice siempre lo terminaba haciendo por mí.

Corrí lo más rápido que podía a la salida, al estar afuera me dirigí hasta mi Jeep, los demás carros, el de mis padres y el de Alice los guardaban en la cochera para que no se fueran a "ensuciar", a mi en lo particular no me importaba, solía traer mi Jeep lleno de lodo o de alguna otra cosa, para eso era un Jeep ¿no? Para andar en donde quiera, y eso implicaba suciedad.

Maneje rápidamente hasta la escuela, no había casi carros en la carretera _Demasiado raro_ pensé, pero no me importo, quizá era por que iba tarde, no volteaba a ver el reloj, solo la carretera _Baja la velocidad Emmett_ oía a mi hermana gritando como loca en mi cabeza, siempre gritaba así cuando iba tan rápido, ni siquiera pasaba de 80, pero ella siempre se asustaba sin sentido.

Por fin llegue a la escuela, nadie estaba afuera, pero lo mas raro era que había unos cuantos carros en el estacionamiento. Fruncí el seño mientras me estacionaba, el reloj no se podía equivocar, cuando me levante eran las 7:15, no solía llevar reloj, solo me guiaba por el del auto, así que voltee a ver el reloj del auto, 6:25 am.

¿Qué? – dije en casi un grito, era imposible, ¿había puesto el tiempo mal en mi reloj de cama? No, siempre estaba bien, pero…. – ¡¡¡Ese pequeño monstruo!!! – grite mientras le daba una patada al suelo, era obvio, ella había cambiado la hora. Decidí que era mejor quedarme ahí, no tenía caso volver a casa.

Me dirigí hasta la cafetería, ya estaba abierto y me compre una hamburguesa, la devoré al instante, el cereal no me había bastado.

Salí de ahí, no sabía que hacer y ya apenas eran las 6: 35, de pronto divisé a Bella, la novia de mi mejor amigo, Edward, solía molestarla siempre que podía y esa no iba a ser la excepción. Estaba en una banca sentada, leyendo como siempre un tonto libro, que por supuesto no sabía ni su nombre, ella solía llegar temprano, al parecer le gustaba pasar desapercibida, pero lo que no me explicaba era donde estaba Ed.

¡¡Ey Bella!! – dije mientras me abalanzaba sobre ella, lo único que puedo hacer ella fue meter las manos entre ella y yo, termine aplastándola un poco, mi risa era lo único que oía hasta que ella se quejó.

¡¡¡Emmett, quitate de encima!!! No pesas 1 gramo – dijo tratando de zafarse. Y tenía razón, no por nada pasaba mis tiempos en el gimnasio y en el campo de Football americano.

Ya tranquila – dije riendo mientras me quitaba – ¿Leyendo ubres asquerosas? – comente riendo, siempre le había llamado a ese libro así.

Cumbres Borrascosas – me corrigió y me miró de mala gana - ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – me preguntó mientras cerraba el libro.

Larga historia – conteste sin muchas ganas - ¿Dónde está tu querido masoquista? – pregunté riendo.

Fue a traer un libro que se le olvido en el volvo – comentó sin muchos ánimos.

Mmm.. ¿El del Kamasutra? – dije riendo mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro, ella paso su mano por el hombro, al mismo tiempo en que se sonrojaba, en señal de que le había dolido.

No Emmett, no somos igual de pervertidos que tú – dijo torciendo la boca.

Pero eso quiere decir que si tienen un poco de acción – dije estallando en carcajadas.

De pronto Edward llegó a donde estábamos, yendo a quitarme de mi lugar para sentarse junto a Bella y abrazarla.

¿Quisieras dejar de molestarla un día? – preguntó Edward riendo un poco – Ve y consíguete una novia o varias

Lo miré mal, el sabía que no me gustaba que mencionara el tema, aunque las chicas aún me miraban y suspiraban por mí ninguna se me acercaba, ¿el motivo? Había salido con 2 chicas al mismo tiempo, o bueno 3 y todo había tenido un mal desenlace.

¿Por qué tan temprano hermanito? – pude oír la voz de Alice detrás de mi

Es mejor que te vayas Alice – dije volteando a verla, claramente enojado, en primero lugar había interrumpido mi sueño y en segundo detestaba llegar tan temprano a la escuela. Venia con su novio, Jasper Hale, el emo deprimido, casi nunca hablaba, no entendía como mi hermana estaba con él si eran tan diferentes, no me caía bien pero tampoco lo odiaba.

Si claro – dijo riendo con su voz de duende

Ya me las pagaras – dije mientras la empujaba y Jasper me miraba de mala manera – Tranquilo, no la puedes defender en mi casa – dije riendo un poco mientras también Alice me miraba mal y me sacaba la lengua como siempre.

De pronto un BMW M3 se estaciono justo enfrente de nosotros, había que admitirlo, estaba en muy buenas condiciones y estaba casi nuevo, de mi boca salió un simple wow, pero no era por el carro, sino por quien lo manejaba


	2. El proyecto que lo cambio todo

Ella bajó de su auto, era alta, hermosa como ninguna, incluso mejor que la de mi sueño, se acomodaba su preciosa cabellera dorada con una mano mientras con la otra cerraba su descapotable rojo. Era perfecta, como un ángel. Al igual algunos mas la miraba, y yo por alguna extraña razón me sentía… enfadado por que la miraran así, pero no permitiría que los demás lo notaran.

Alice ya tienes competencia – dije mientras volteaba a ver a mi hermana con una sonrisa, ya que ella siempre decía que de la escuela era la que mejor vestía.

Cállate – dijo enojada – Seremos amigas – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, era tan extraña, de pronto estaba "enojada" y después sonreía – Es hora de entrar a clases – dijo mientras sonaba el timbre y tomaba la mano de Jasper para irse.

Quise ver si la chica seguía ahí, el ángel que acababa de ver había desaparecido, pero no seria la última vez que la vería, de eso estaba seguro.

Espero verlos pronto chicos – dije volteando a ver a Bella y Edward – No se estén demasiado tiempo en los baños haciendo…. "sus necesidades" – dije riendo, Bella enrojeció de nuevo y Edward me miro de mala gana

Mi primera clase como todos los lunes era Orientación Vida Académica, al parecer una clase forzosa, quería saltármela, no me entusiasmaba mucho, pero no quería empezar mal.

_¿Y si ella esta ahí? _ Pensé con una sonrisa, no era tan probable, cada año cambiaba de horario o de profesor, fuese por lo que fuese, aunque no tenia nada que perder. Así que me dirigí hasta el aula 1105, todos se estaban acomodando en sus asientos y al parecer no conocía a nadie de los que ahí estaban, y tampoco estaba _ella_, el profesor ya había llegado y estaba acomodando sus cosas para empezar la clase.

_Para que rayos entre_ pensaba mientras me dirigía a la última banca del salón, todos estaban sentados por parejas, pero yo era el único que se sentaba solo, dirigí mi mirada a la ventana donde estaba dispuesto a mirar hasta que la clase acabara.

Por favor pongan atención jóvenes – dijo el profesor, haciendo que lo volteara a ver, pero mi mirada se dirigió al instante a ella. Ahí estaba, esperando a que el profesor dijera algo, ahora no me arrepentía de venir – Espero que sean amables con su compañera la señorita Hale

_Hale Hale_ repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza _De donde diablos he oído ese apellido_ mi memoria se esforzaba en recordad mientras el profesor le daba unas indicaciones a aquel perfecto ángel. _¡¡¡Claro!!! Si es el apellido del novio emo de mi hermana.. pero ella no puede ser.. hermana de esa cosa_ me decía a mi mismo sorprendido.

Cuando volví de mis pensamientos ella estaba ahí, parada frente a mí.

El profesor me mando a que me sentara aquí – dijo secamente mientras se sentaba a mi lado, cuidando de no estar tan cerca de mi. Le sonreí ampliamente

El silencio incomodo empezó, pero no lo iba a permitir, no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad. El profesor empezó su clase y suspire pesadamente.

¿Hale? – dije de pronto, mirando su perfecto rostro.

Ella solo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, torcí la boca pero no me rendí.

¿Pero.. hermana de Jasper.. Jasper Hale? – pregunte sorprendido.

¿Lo conoces? – dijo volteándome a ver, pero aún con un tono seco

Si, es el novio de mi hermana – dije rodeando los ojos

Bueno si, es mi hermano, pero casi no nos hablamos – contesto con el mismo tono, empezaba a impacientarme, hubiera deseado estar solos en aquella habitación para poder hablar bien.

De pronto fuimos interrumpidos por el profesor, que nos llamaba la atención, por "interrumpirlo".

_Usted es el que nos interrumpe_ pensé mientras callaba.

Como les decía jóvenes el proyecto que haremos ahora será el de presentar al grupo como es la persona con la que están sentados, esto me lo presentaran en 8 días – en ese momento sonreí, por una vez en mi vida agradecía estar en aquella clase y junto a aquel ángel. – Les daré 5 minutos para que se organicen - dijo mientras iba a sentarse.

Vaya… pues nos ha tocado juntos – dije estúpidamente mientras me giraba hacia ella

Eso parece – dijo sarcástica – Empecemos por lo principal, me llamo Rosalie Hale, me gusta el color azul, rojo, negro – dijo pensativa.

Espera.. – la interrumpí mientras sacaba mi cuaderno y apuntaba lo que acababa de decir – Continua

Bien pues.. me considero buena en la mecánica y en el baseball, me gustan las compras.. – dijo en un tono aburrido – Creo que.. ¿me toca a mi apuntar? – dijo sacando su cuaderno

Que puedo decir.. Me llamo Emmett Cullen, me gusta el football americano y divertirme – dije encogiéndome de hombros sin saber que decir, ella lo apunto en su cuaderno y de nuevo fuimos interrumpidos por el profesor.

Jóvenes lamento decirles que se les acabo el tiempo, podrán reunirse o hacer lo que gusten para presentar el proyecto en otro momento, por el momento tenemos que ver otros temas – dijo mientras apuntaba en el pizarrón el nombre del tema.

Sabia que ahí había acabado la conversación entre ella y yo, pero después la retomaría, la clase transcurrió como siempre, aburrida hasta el final, donde sonaba el timbre y todos salían corriendo a la siguiente clase.

Entonces ¿Cómo le vamos a hacer? – pregunte mientras guardaba mis cosas.

Ella volteo a verme pesadamente y pensó un poco, tomo mi mano y apunto un número en ella.

No suelo darle mi número así tan fácil a los chicos – dije suspirando – Pero solo es por el trabajo, llámame en la tarde para ver que hacemos – dijo para después caminar a la puerta.

No podía creerlo, no sabía si me había dado el número de verdad, muchas le hacían así, daban "su" número de teléfono pero no era realmente el verdadero.

Salí del salón con una sonrisa para dirigirme a la siguiente clase, Biología en donde me tocaba con Bella y Edward.


	3. Tratando de alcanzar lo inalcanzable

**Emmett POV**

Me dirigí a la clase de Biología un tanto ensoñado, no sabía por que actuaba de esa manera, era estúpido.

Entre al a clase de biología temprano, Edward y Bella ya estaban ahí, obviamente estaban sentados juntos, a veces se me hacían tan empalagosos, no lo soportaba y menos cuando no estaba con alguien.

Los salude con la mirada y fui a sentarme en el asiento de siempre, para después ver a la chica que siempre le tocaba sentarse conmigo, Jessica, era una chica detestable, solo le hablaba cuando era necesario, volteé a observar el paisaje de la ventana que estaba abierta.

El profesor entró a dar la clase como siempre y no supe ni de que hablaba. No sabía que hacer, aquello se ponía peor, quería salir de aquella clase aburrida y seguir en la anterior. Sonreí al recordar y se me ocurrió algo.

Querida Bella.

Te hago llegar esta carta por medio de una bola de papel que pienso lanzarte justo en la cabeza, (esto lo leras cuando ya te haya dado) y ruego a todos los santos que el profe no nos cache. Pero tengo algo que preguntarte… y no.. no es que si eres virgen es la siguiente pregunta:

¿Qué sentiste cuando viste a Edward?

Aquello fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, arranque la hoja del cuaderno y se la lancé justo en la cabeza, lo que hizo que Edward volteara y me viera de mala gana, para después recoger el papel y dárselo a Bella ya que ella ni se había inmutado a voltear.

Esto es demasiado tonto Emmett, pero me alegro de que no preguntaras lo de siempre - si yo escribía mal para mi Bella lo hacia peor

Yo también me alegro - escribió Edward con su "excelente caligrafía"

Y respecto a lo de Edward, no lo diré estando el presente, y te pido de favor (si es que en tu cabeza cabe) que me dejes de lanzar papeles a la cabeza

Edward me lo devolvió tratando de darme en la cara, Jessica me miraba mal cuando empecé a leer la carta y a soltar una risotada.

Solo dime, Edward no lo tiene que ver, quiero saberlo solamente y no preguntes por que, por que si no estaré molestando todo el día y lo sabes

Escribí para después lanzarle el papel de nuevo a la cabeza, esta vez ella si volteo pero tomo el papel y escribió rápidamente tapando lo que escribía a Edward, para al final lanzármelo de vuelta con mala puntería por supuesto.

Bien, supongo que no te cansaras hasta saberlo y no preguntare por que ya que tengo miedo de que contestes con algo pervertido y sucio – ¿_cuando algo pervertido no seria sucio? Pensé riendo_ – pero el caso es que, solo sentí que el tiempo pasaba lento si el no estaba o pasaba rápido cuando el estaba, lo necesitaba a mi lado

Ahora lo sabía y la "entendía" o eso creía yo, empecé a pensar en que escribirle.

Empezaba a escribir cuando de pronto el profesor estaba frente a mí, lo único que hice fue mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa y tratar de esconder el papel.

Señor Cullen, veo que al parecer esta escribiendo notitas en la clase, y ya que es importante, creo que será importante para todos ¿no? – pregunto sarcástico.

_Si, claro como todos estos son unos chismosos_ pensé mientras miraba a la clase entera y hacia bolita el papel.

La verdad profesor no creo que les interese mucho es apenas muy corto y muy impuro para sus castos oídos – dije descaradamente mientras tiraba el papelito por la ventana y veía al profesor como que no quiere la cosa.

Usted hace las cosas más difíciles – dijo en tono amenazante – Por favor vaya a la dirección por un reporte y llévese sus cosas que esta a punto de timbrar, no se le ocurra no ir por que el castigo será peor señor Cullen.

Tome mis cosas con una mueca y oí a Edward reírse mientras me dirigía a la salida. Fui rápidamente a la dirección y pedí un reporte, definitivamente el día había empezado un poco mal. El timbre sonó para la siguiente clase y todos empezaron a salir.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, su perfecta silueta, su cabello, su cara, sonreí al verla y pensaba ir a hablar con ella un poco… pero ahí estaba.. la enana de mi hermana, platicando con ella ¿Qué diablos hacia ahí con ella? ¿La monstrua la estaría molestando? _Debió haberle tocado una clase junto a ella_ pensé. Estaban muy entretenidas en una conversación que no alcanzaba a oír. Así que no me acerque a ellas, solo me dedique a observarlas, o en especial a ella, eran tan diferentes, no sabia como se podían entender, como siempre no entendía a las mujeres. Alice se dio cuenta de que la observaba y me miro con una sonrisa y una mirada de "triunfo".

Después de eso me dirigía a las siguientes clases, el día estuvo tranquilo después del reporte y al final de las clases me dirigí a casa cansado.

Me disponía a hablarle por teléfono, me senté en el sillón de la sala, voltee a ver mi mano y ¡¡¡Maldición!!! El número no estaba, ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Había desaparecido como por arte de magia? Pensé en todas las cosas que había echo en el transcurso del día, meter la mano en la comida de Alice..¿eso lo podría haber borrado? Era posible, con todas las cosas que Alice le ponía a su comida, si era posible.

En eso Alice bajo de su cuarto a sentarse conmigo, dejo su celular en la mesa y prendió la televisión.

Emm.. Alice.. –no sabía como pedirle el número de Rosalie, las mujeres siempre hacían eso, apenas se conocían y ya se daban el número o ¿no? Y si le decía lo que sentía a Alice o tan siquiera se me notaba un poco ella estaría molestando todo un mes o más, esto estaba mal, no me había puesto por una chica así, pero Rosalie era diferente - ¿Tienes el teléfono de Rosalie? – pregunte como que no quiere la cosa.

¿Hablas de Rose? – pregunto con una sonrisilla ¿_Claro de quien mas estaría hablando? _Pensé, Ahora ya la llamaba ¿Rose?, eso me sorprendió, solo asentí con la cabeza – ¡¡Claro!! – dijo como si estuviera orgullosa de ello - ¿Para que lo quieres? – me pregunto con los ojos llenos de deseo por saberlo

Tu solo dámelo – conteste de mala gana – Es para un trabajo

Se que no es solo para eso – dijo riendo maliciosamente - ¡¡¡Te gusta!!! – soltó mientras se paraba y empezaba a dar ridículos saltitos – Solo tienes que decirlo

No lo hare por que no me gusta Alice – respondí serio – Es para una clase que nos tocó juntos – en ese momento sabía que no me daría el teléfono para hacerme sufrir, así que lo único que hice fue tomar rápidamente el celular de la mesa y salir corriendo a mi habitación.

¡¡¡¡Emmett!!!! – la oí gritar afuera de mi habitación – Dame mi celular

Me la podía imaginar con su cara de duendecillo enojado mientras buscaba el número de Rose, tenía tantos que mas que celular parecía un mundo entero dentro del aparato. Al cabo de pocos minutos lo halle. Salí de mi habitación con una mirada triunfante y le di el teléfono en la mano, como siempre me saco la lengua y le cerré la puerta en la cara.

Lárgate de aquí Alice – dije desde mi cuarto, podía escuchar como pegaba la oreja a la puerta.

Cuando me asegure de ya no estuviera ahí, marque el número en mi celular y espere a que lo contestara. Contesto al poco rato y sonreí al oír su voz.

Am.. Hola Rose, soy yo Emmett – dije alegremente.

Haa.. si.. – contesto como si no se acordara de mi – El chico de la primera clase

Si ese mismo – dije riendo – Solo llamaba para… - _escuchar tu voz_ pensé – ver que íbamos a hacer con la tarea

Claro.. ahorita estoy en el mall, el que esta cerca de la escuela

Bueno.. ire para haya si quieres – conteste sacando las llaves de mi Jeep

Bueno.. si puedes venir solo para decirte mis gusto y todo eso – respondió poco convencida

Perfecto iré para haya – dije mientras sacaba de mi mochila un cuaderno y un lápiz


End file.
